cleftdfandomcom-20200216-history
Fa Diel
On the southwest part of the common world map is the continent of Fa'Diel, the area most untouched by civilization and therefore the greenest. It also holds various ruins of some of the oldest civilizations that did not last through the years of the Cleft. Its terrain is varied, though most of it is close to sea level. The continent has no clear ruling entity, and is maintained mostly by isolated communities and an alliance of soldiers whose duties are primarily to aid the locals. Fa'Diel is divided into provinces defined by their geologic properties and common populations. * Inaccessible areas. ** Inaccessible areas with names that aren't finalized. Etansel Province Bequerel Mine Douglas Island Destiny Harbor Lobster Village, Ebirah Luon Highway Cave of Chobin Hoods, Smaskifa Temple of Schala Myrhh Island Remote Refuge, Monstro Town Moonlight City, Viorar Etansel Library Luminence Belltowers* One of the smaller regions, Etansel Province makes up for it with a large population. The region consists of the slim coastal areas on the west side of the Myrkur Mountains that do not fall under Beast Kingdom rule. The trade city of Viorar is under constant night, through the influence of the Mana Stone of Moons found in the Moonlight Province. Viorar's east road leads into the Myrkur Mountains, where the Bequerel Mines provide a large source of wealth for the city. Douglas Island is a fishing community that is a short boat ride west from Viorar. A tiny lobsterman village exists in relative harmony with the local fishermen. Luon Highway stretches along the coast, connecting Viorar to the remaining regions of Fa'Diel, as well as Myrhh Island, where Monstro Town is hidden. Chobin Hoods also make their home in the area, hiding within the caverns of Myrkur. Feh'Rul Province Dusty Mining Town, Arlia The Comedy Goldmine Bean Valley Biscuit Hills** Coronar Lowlands Pandora** Tonoe Subterranean Labyrinth Donut Plains Donut Lake Fort Walla Walla Luigi's Mansion Subterranean Labyrinth Goreomemu Swamp Joel Island Lorien Highlands Safari Zone The Feh'Rul Province encompasses the grasslands area of Fa'Diel, beginning from the Lorien highlands, and extending southward beyond the Coronar Lowlands toward the Biscuit Hills that mark the southmost point of the continent. It borders the Orbonne Province on the east, the Myrkur Province on the west, and the Lasacul Province on the north. The northern section of the province connects to many rivers from the highlands and thus contains some agricultural areas like Tonoe and the now uninhabited Pandora. Water pools from all over, creating vast ecological havens for wild plants and insects that grow to disproportionate sizes in areas like Goreomemu Swamp and Bean Valley. In the lowlands, beyond the Donut Lake lies a more barren hilly region that extends southward until it reaches the coast. There is little wildlife in these parts. Some large islands such as Joel exist off the southern coast of Fa'Diel and are also a part of the Feh'Rul Province. Lasacul Province Eldin Mountain Lasacul Lake* Palace of Water* The midnorthern section of Fa'Diel consists of a small mountaineous area that holds the largest lake in the Cleft, Lake Lasacul. It is the main source of Fa'Diel's multiple rivers, which most of the other provinces are dependent on. These mountains form the border between Fa'Diel and its northern neighbor, Guardia. Because of the importance of the Lake, the Beast Kingdom has many soldiers stationed around the mountains, and the Palace of Water which is found in the center of the lake is a site of pilgrimage for many farmers and priests. Moonlight Province aka The Beast Kingdom Angkor Wat* Beast Kingdom* Moonlight Forest Midnight Gardens Lunatic Basilica Zigolis Swamp The Moonlight Province consists of all parts of Fa'Diel the Beast Kingdom believes to have divine rule over. The rule is applied by where the power of the Mana Stone of Moons reaches. This power drapes the land in eternal night. Somehow, plants in this region have persevered, and the wildlife in the region have become accustomed to an endless night. The Mana Stone of Moons is housed within a tall tower known as the Lunatic Basilica, which is in turn surrounded by the Midnight Gardens. Both entities are built and heavily guarded by the Beast Kingdom. On the far north end of the province is an old ruin called Angkor Wat. Little is known about it. A small portion of the Myrkur Mountains is also draped in eternal night, and the Beast Kingdom's soldiers are said to train in hidden barracks there. The city of Viorar also falls under the power of the Mana Stone of Moons, but due to various conflicts, the city is now politically independant from the Beast Kingdom. Myrkur Province Myrkur Mountains Angel Tower Lelanol's Lair The Macabre Tombstone The Myrkur Mountains are the tallest mountain range in Fa'Diel, running from north to south and dividing the Moonlight and Etansel Provinces from all the other provinces. The Mountains are characterized as being black, barren, jagged and unforgiving. Because of their uninhabitable nature, some odd and dangerous things exist in the region. In the northern reaches of the mountains is Angel Tower. Angel Tower is a tower full of demonic beings who only exist to make you suffer. Little is known about it's origin, but it is believed to have some sort of connection to the Underworld. This idea may have been conceived primarily because the Macabre Tombstone, the supposed gateway to the Underworld, is also in the mountain range nearby. Lelanol's Lair is further south and houses many old intelligent dragons that have existed in the Cleft since around the Creation. Orbonne Province Feyan Lake Lakeshore Village, Brei Hinata Inn Oreyndur Forest Orbonne Monastery The Veldt The Orbonne Province is in the mideastern part of Fa'Diel, within a dense forest sectioned off by large roads and deep rivers. It borders the Shasras Province on the east and the Feh'Rul Province on the west. Some of the oldest surviving villages exist in this region, though they remain less technologically advanced. The woods are also said to be the original place where the Jumi tribe first fell into the Cleft. Orbonne Monastery, which has changed hands multiple times throughout the years of the Cleft, was supposedly built by the Jumi. Shasras Province Lea Monde McNeil Woods The southeastern section of Fa'Diel. This region is small and consists of the main territory of the now uninhabited empire of Lea Monde. The ancient city is now surrounded by a golbin infested forest and is avoided by most people because it is considered cursed. Various accounts detail the city crumbling to ruin over night. Because of this fear, the goblins have taken refuge in the surrounding McNeil Woods and in general rule the area. Lea Monde is somehow linked to the Sky Palace, one of the Palaces of Mana said to house elemental relics of the Mana Tree. It is supposedly in the sky somewhere, hence the name. Sulfataska Province Sulfataska Mountains Barrel Volcano Moogle Caves R-Y Factory Ruins The northeastern section of Fa'Diel is the Sulfataska Mountain Range, known during the creation of the Cleft as being a major site of great volcanic activity. All the mountains are considered dormant, with the infamous Barrel Volcano being the last peak to erupt. Moogles dominate the area and have chosen to inhabit the caverns throughout the region. Several attempts have been made to use the dormant volcanoes as a source of power, but all have failed for various reasons. The most infamous case involved the R-Y Series Factory. *